


Cancelled Office

by potionsmaster



Series: Normandy Orthopedics [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, Doctor AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Running, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: it's Shepard’s birthday and Kaidan wants to do something special for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



> A special (belated) birthday for a special friend. ^__^ Per her request. Happy birthday, love!

**_Cancelled Office_ ** , by potionsmaster

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Shepard…”

 

“ _Ugh_...”

 

He buried his face in the thick pillow.  A warm hand slid up his spine and rested on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

 

“C’mon, Shepard…time to get up.”

 

Lips brushed his ear softly, husky whisper trickling into his reluctant brain.

 

“Wha’ time’sit?” he mumbled, refusing to open his eyes.  The hand dropped from his shoulder, leaving a cool spot.  He burrowed further in the plushy covers.

 

“0430.  Up and at ‘em, let’s go.”  

 

“ _Seriously?_ ”

 

He yanked his face out of his pillow and looked around blearily.  Soft, gray light filtered through the blinds, Kaidan’s all-too awake figure an amused shadow in front of him.

 

“Yep.  Get up, birthday boy.  Got something special planned.”

 

Shepard squinted at him in the dim light.  Uh-oh.  He was in a t-shirt and shorts.  That could only mean one thing.

 

“You’re _killing_ me, K…come back to bed.”

 

He face-planted back in the down pillow with a huff and threw the covers over his head.  A dry chuckle trailed away as Kaidan left the bedroom and down the stairs.  

 

“Nice try, but no.  Guess you’re not getting your present, then, tough guy.  See ya when I get back.”

 

He rolled over with a gusty sigh, sliding into Kaidan’s spot in the kingsized bed and staring up at the vaulted ceiling; it was almost like staying at a fancy hotel, he decided.  He’d only truly stayed over Kaidan’s condo a few times since they’d started officially dating last month.  

 

“Killing.   _Me…_ ” he called after him, heaving himself out of bed with a groan.  He rifled through his overnight bag and pulled out his own basketball shorts and an undershirt, putting them on while cursing Kaidan’s awake-ness.  Apparently it was too much to ask for sleeping in on his birthday, even when Kaidan had insisted he take it off.  He was still shocked that Kaidan had cancelled his own office; he was a doctor at the orthopedic practice they both worked for.   They had recently talked to HR about the relationship and had been advised to keep it quiet until Shepard was able to transfer departments; the last thing they needed was Shepard to come under fire or suspicion for showing favoritism towards Kaidan while scheduling appointments.  

 

He pulled the covers haphazardly over the bed in a semblance of making it, then grabbed a hoodie out of Kaidan’s walk-in closet.  A self-conscious grin spread over his face when he saw his blue button up shirt hanging on the rack.  Kaidan wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted it in his closet.  

 

Stifling a yawn, he stumped down the stairs and followed the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and toast to the kitchen.  Kaidan was filling water bottles from the dispenser on his fridge, back to Shepard as he slid onto one of the stools at the island.

 

“It lives,” the dark-haired man teased, turning around.  “Grab a bite, then I’ll meet you in the garage.  Don’t forget to grab your gear.”

 

Shepard leaned over the edge of the island, pecking him on the cheek as he passed him between bites of peanut butter toast.  He was rather disgruntled that he was starting to develop a taste for it in the mornings.  

 

“So where’re we going?” he asked, stuffing another bite in his mouth and shouldering his bag with his new running shoes; Kaidan had picked out and bought a specific pair for him the last time they went to the mall.  

 

“Jogging.”

 

“No shit, crazy person.  I meant _where_ are we running.”  He tossed his bag in the miniscule backseat of the Porsche and slid into the passenger side.  Kaidan hit the garage opener and started the car, engine rumbling pleasantly as he backed out, flipping on the headlights.    

 

“Pragia Park.  It’s really peaceful and secluded, especially this early in the morning.”  

 

“Yeah.  That’s because nobody’s _up_ right now because they’re not insane.”

 

Kaidan laughed.

 

“Quit your bitchin’.  It’ll take a little bit to get there.  I promise, it’ll be worth your while.  You can sleep on the way if you want.”

 

“Naw.  If I’m up, I’m up,” Shepard grumbled.  “Though I still think you’re batshit for getting us up this early.  It’s still practically dark out.”

 

“Well, when I want to show you my favorite place to watch the sunrise, you kinda have to get there before the sun’s up.”

 

“Details, details.  Stop being logical.”  

 

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, the road practically deserted.  Shepard bit back a smile whenever Kaidan shifted the gear stick; he used it as an excuse to touch Shepard’s knee.  It still blew his mind that he was dating someone with a Porsche.  Even more crazy that they had sex in it, too...there wasn’t much room for maneuvering.  He cautiously slid his hand on Kaidan’s thigh.  A mild flutter shot through his core at the shy glance and smile he received in return.  Kaidan gently squeezed his hand, then put his own back on the wheel, flicking the turn signal and entering a long dirt road lined with trees.

 

“Subtle…” he murmured as Kaidan downshifted, brushing his knee again. “So how far are we going?”

 

Kaidan pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off, engine ticking in the cool morning air.

 

“Maybe three miles, if you can handle it.  Nothing’s set in stone, though.  And we don’t have to run the entire way, either.  I don’t want to push you too hard.”

 

Shepard rotated his back, trying to loosen up.  He appreciated that the other man bent over to stretch in front of him.

 

“It’s been a while, but I think I can manage.  Depending on my knee, of course.”

 

“Heh.  Too bad you don’t know any good doctors, eh?”

 

He rolled his eyes and stretched his quads.

 

“I might know a guy.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure…” Kaidan chuckled.  He straightened up.  “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.  Lead on.”

 

He let Kaidan lead him down a wide path, birds chirping raucously in the trees.  They were much louder than he thought they would be at this hour, but then again, the sky was getting lighter, too.  Kaidan kept an easy pace, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes to see how he was doing.  

 

“Still here, y’know...you can stop worrying I’m not behind you,” he panted.  Kaidan smiled at him and turned around, jogging backwards for a few steps.

 

“Good to know, but that’s not what I was looking at.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he puffed, rhythmic footfalls scrunching in the dirt.  “Then what?”

 

Kaidan stopped and caught Shepard in his arms, burying his face in his shoulder.  Shepard chuckled as he hugged him back.

 

“‘M all sweaty, you might not wanna do that,” he murmured, nuzzling him back.

 

“It’s ok,” Kaidan said quietly. “I was just thinking how much I like to see you breathless and sweaty…”  He punctuated it by nibbling at Shepard’s earlobe, then backed off, grinning at the look of surprise on the younger man’s face.  “Just a little bit further, then we’ll be at the best spot to see it.”  Shepard blinked as the other man took off at a faster clip, following the trail up a gentle slope.  He marvelled at the liquid grace Kaidan had while running, long stride eating up the ground, breath coming easy.  With a sigh, he started back up.  At least he had a good view of Kaidan’s butt; that was always a plus.

 

Why he agreed to go running at the ass-crack of dawn on his birthday, he would never know.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kaidan stood at the top of the grassy hill, arms spread wide as he breathed deeply; the sky was tinged an electric pink and purple to the east.  

 

“This is it!” he said, “The best view for a sunrise you’re ever going to find here.”

 

He let his arms drop and stood quietly, looking off into the distance.  Shepard slid next to him, nudging him with his shoulder.  

 

“It’s pretty spectacular…” he agreed, looking over the field.  “You can practically see forever.  Look how far the forest goes.”

 

“Yeah...beautiful view.  Lots of running and hiking trails, horseback riders, ATV’s...you name it, the park accommodates it.”  

 

He glanced at Shepard, pale sunlight catching his eyes and making them glow gold as the sky flushed with color.

 

“I’ve actually been here before,” Shepard replied. “Garrus likes to bike and sometimes he takes me along.  We usually stick to the trees, though.  I haven’t been in this area in particular before.”  He pushed up the sleeves to the hoodie, sweat cooling on his brow.  

 

“That’s pretty neat.  I admire people who can do that...I always found the seats just a little too uncomfortable.”

 

Shepard bumped his shoulder into Kaidan’s again and gave him a half-grin.  Kaidan wrapped his arm around his waist, drawing him closer as he leaned on him.  The field was bathed in a rosy light.

 

“Me too, but I like being able to go places more than the seat bothers me.”

 

“I can understand that,” he said softly.  “Thanks for coming out here with me.  It’s not something I get to share with many people.”

 

“It’s like I like you or something,” Shepard teased.  The sky was a peachy pink fading to light blue, sun blazing through patchy clouds.  “I think that’s it for the light show, though...What time is it?"

 

“Uh, about 0620? Ish?  I think that’s when it was supposed to be, at least.”  Kaidan tightened his arm around Shepard in a hug, feeling the rumble in Shepard’s chest as he groaned.

 

“Shit...I didn’t think to bring sunglasses.”

 

Kaidan sighed and rolled his neck, squeezing Shepard’s hand before letting go.  

 

“Same, actually, but we’ll just be heading back the way we came, so we’ll be facing away from it.  Minus a little detour.”

 

They started jogging back down the path.

 

“Detour?”

 

“Yep.  One last little thing to show you about the park,” Kaidan called over his shoulder.  Shepard bit back a sigh and lengthened his stride.  

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  Gotta catch me, though.”

 

“Wha- _no_!  Aww, c’mon…”

 

Kaidan darted down the trail towards the trees and took a smaller path to the left instead of straight.  His shirt disappeared in the scraggly tangle of tree trunks and branches with soft touches of green.  Shepard shook his head and followed.  He wondered how far ahead Kaidan had actually gotten the deeper he went in the woods; he didn’t seem to be close by.  

 

“Over here, Shep!”

 

He stopped abruptly, craning his neck to look around and almost missed Kaidan in the shadows, leaning against what appeared to be a tiny log cabin.  

 

“What the shit is that?” he asked, grinning.

 

“What I wanted to show you…” Kaidan replied, cocking his head to the side with a coy look.  He grabbed Shepard’s hands and pulled him close, kissing him before dragging him into the structure.  Shepard blinked in the dim light.  The doorway was the only source.  There was a fireplace smeared with soot and a wooden bench in front of it, but nothing else.  

 

“Mm.  A little midget house?  If you wanted that, we could just go back to my apartment.  At least that has plumbing.”

 

“It’s a rain shelter. Smart ass.  A local Boy Scout troop built it.  Pretty nice, right?”  Kaidan tugged him closer again and slid his hands underneath Shepard’s hoodie.

 

“Sure, Kaid.  Whatever you say.”  

 

The other man chuckled, then pressed himself against him again, tilting his head as they kissed again.

 

“Well, _I_ happen to think it’s neat.  And quiet. And _alone…_ ” he murmured between kisses.  Shepard hummed against his lips.

 

“Got something on your mind, mayhaps?”

 

“Perchance.”

 

“I’m still all sweaty and gross.” Shepard let himself get backed up against the rough wall, holding Kaidan’s hips to his.  He felt himself twitch and start to harden at the proximity.  

 

“Did you not hear me when I said I like it when you’re sweaty and breathless?”  Kaidan slid a hand over the developing bulge in his shorts, cupping him.  A sigh escaped him as he tipped his head back, thrusting himself into Kaidan’s hand.  “And I have to say...I love seeing you in shorts like these.  They don’t hide much.”  He squeezed lightly, capturing Shepard’s lips with his once more.

 

“Yeah, but... _mmm_ ...I don’t usually start out that way... _fuuuuuck_...”  

 

Kaidan had slipped his hand down the front of the shorts, silky material easily allowing him access.

 

“Not a dealbreaker, babe.”

 

He glanced quickly at the doorway, golden sunlight streaming in patches through the trees.  Shepard groaned and moved against Kaidan, relishing the feeling of skin on skin.

 

“You plannin’ on doing something with that?” he asked as Kaidan lazily moved his hand up and down his hardened length, kisses being pressed against his neck and jaw.  He cupped Kaidan’s ass, pulling the other man to him.  “ _Ohhh_ …”

 

“It’s a thought,” Kaidan replied, circling his thumb around the tip.  He gave another quick glance at the doorway, then slid himself down Shepard’s body, untucking him from his shorts and wrapping his hand around his base.  “Keep an ear out for anybody on the trail and let me know, yeah?”

 

“Can do.  I ever tell you I like the way you think?”

 

“On occasion,” he teased before licking a wide stripe underneath the head.  Shepard inhaled sharply, watching.  Kaidan placed a kiss at the tip, then sucked lightly on the skin below the crown. “It’s been known to happen.”

 

Shepard fought not to rise up and meet his mouth. He slid his hands from Kaidan’s shoulders up his neck and carded his fingers through the soft, dark hair.

 

“ _God_ ...what did I do to deserve you?   _Uhhn_...”

 

Kaidan smirked up at him, lips covering his hardened length and meeting his hand.  He swirled his tongue around the head and teased the skin below the crown again before coming off it and cupping his balls.  Shepard’s head lolled as he closed his eyes.

 

“...you let me follow you home?”

 

“ _Hnnngggh_ …”

 

“I don’t think that was English, John.  And even though I don’t _think_ anybody is around, you might want to keep it down…” Kaidan quirked an eyebrow at him before enveloping him in the wet heat of his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks.  He dragged his lips along Shepard’s hardened length, keeping his hand around the base.  A bead of moisture glistened on the tip.  Kaidan gazed at him, rubbing the head along his lips before kissing his way down the shaft.  He slid a finger back along the smooth skin behind his balls, tongue lapping at the rigid thickness.

 

“No fly zone, dude...”  Shepard grabbed his wrist, panting.  “Didn’t shower before running.”

 

“ _Ah_.  Ok, good to know.”  

 

Shepard laced his fingers with Kaidan’s around himself, brushing the top of Kaidan’s thumb with his.  Kaidan hummed around him and kissed the back of his hand before turning his attention back to his length.  

 

“ _Fuck_ me...I’m not gonna last long, K…”

 

“Good.”  

 

Another moan escaped Shepard’s lips as Kaidan plunged his mouth and hand over him with renewed vigor, increasing the speed and suction.  Shepard squeezed his hand around Kaidan’s, helping him find the right pressure.  His hips rolled forward and met every stroke.  Kaidan moved his other hand back to the heavy warmth, gently pulling them forward and massaging them against the root of himself.

 

“ _Fu..._ don’t stop! _Kaaaaaidan_ …Ah!”

 

He couldn’t help cupping the back of Kaidan’s neck and thrusting, the familiar tightening and release in the pit of his stomach aiding the euphoric haze that washed over him.  He tipped his head back and huffed a small laugh, tugging at Kaidan to stand up.  The older man kissed the tip once last time before tucking him back in his shorts and allowed himself to be pulled up.  He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Kaidan’s neck.

 

“Now I know for certain I don’t fuckin’ deserve you…” he sighed, content. “If the goal of the morning was to make it so I couldn’t walk at all, you’ve achieved it.”   Kaidan snorted.

 

“My dastardly plan worked, then,” he murmured, nuzzling behind his ear.  "We should probably get moving, though.  Still have something else planned for you.”  He gently hauled Shepard to standing and grasped his hand.

 

“You don’t have to do anything else, K,” he said.  “This is perfect.”

 

They ambled back up the trail through the dappled sunlight, holding hands without a care in the world.

 

~*~*~*~

 

They could see the parking lot from the trees, the Porsche a dark blue shadow against the cool morning sky.  The slight chill from earlier was being chased away by the sun, fuzzy green new leaves blooming.  Kaidan swung their linked hands between them.

 

“Hey...what’s that guy doing?”

 

“What guy?”

 

“The one that’s next to the car?”

 

“Shit…be right back!”

 

Kaidan dropped his hand and sprinted the rest of the path, not waiting for Shepard to catch up.  Shepard blinked; fuck, he was _fast_.  He didn’t think he had regained enough coordination yet to even attempt matching him.  With a sigh, he started jogging.  An unexpected sight greeted him when he finally made it back: Kaidan was laughing and giving the guy a playful shove on the shoulder.

 

“-just about gave me a heart attack.  Jerk,” he heard Kaidan saying.

 

“It wasn’t going to be a _real_ ticket, y’know.  Just one that said you need something more practical.”

 

“Like your Jeep?  Do you even use the snorkel you put on?”

 

“Hey, you never know when you’ll need to go off-road and through water…”

 

“Kaidan?  Everything ok?” Shepard asked, coming up to them.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing between them.  

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaidan chuckled, “This is Bailey.  He’s the police captain.  And a running buddy.”

 

“Pleased to meet ya,” the man said, extending a hand   He looked like he was in his mid to late 40’s, strawberry blond hair turning silvery white at the temples.  

 

“Likewise, sir.”  He took the extended hand and was impressed; it was a good handshake: firm, warm, and brief.  

 

“Aw, can the ‘sir’ crap...unless you’re one of my men, I don’t care about titles.  Be careful around this one, though...he’ll drag you into some trouble with him if you don’t watch it.  Then I’ll have to bail your asses out.  How’d you get mixed up with him, anyway?”

 

Shepard laughed.

 

“We work together,” Kaidan cut in, raising his eyebrows at Shepard.  “Anyway, what the hell are you doing out so early?  I thought you’d still be in your coffin, hissing at the sun.”

 

“And he wonders why I give him fake tickets...I’m meeting Coates here.  I hear there’s a half marathon in October.  Figure he can kick my ass into gear, get into shape again before training for it; Elliot is good at that.  You going to run?”

 

Kaidan got a considering look on his face.

 

“Probably.  I didn’t know about it, but I’ll be willing to bet the practice is going to sponsor a water station and will pay the entry fee if I want.  Wonder if Steven’s going to run.  Miranda probably will.”

 

“Pfffff, swanky,” Bailey scoffed.  “And I would say he probably will.  I dunno how he manages to keep it up.  They going to make you run in neon again?”

 

“Oh probably,” Kaidan snickered, “Have to make sure our logo stands out, right?”

 

“Yep.  Walking billboards, all of ya.  Anyway, I won’t keep you.  Have a good day.  Nice to meet you, Shepard.”  Bailey gave a halfhearted wave behind him as he started walking to one of the trailheads.  Shepard gave Kaidan a questioning look.

 

“I’m not trying to hide our relationship,” he reassured. “Well…not _really_ , I guess.  Like I said, he’s a running buddy.  Dr. Hackett and Dr. Lawson also run, though Miranda tends to be a loner.  If we’re trying to keep it quiet at the practice, we can’t tell Bailey.  Might be a chance he’d tell Steven.  Only a matter of time before the rest of the practice would know, then.  Who knows who else Bailey would tell.”

 

“Ah…” Shepard replied,  “Good point.”

 

“Yeah.  Anyway, you wanna drive?”  He held out the keys.  Shepard stared.

 

“You serious?”

 

“Well...yeah.  You know how to drive stick, I assume?”

 

“I know how to drive _yours_ …” Shepard smirked at him.  Kaidan rolled his eyes.

 

“Cute.”  

 

“Yes, you are. And yeah I know how, but it’s been a while.”

 

“You’ll be fine.  When in doubt, put in the clutch.  It’s a six speed, not a five, so just be aware of the extra shift.”  He tossed his keychain at Shepard and slid into the passenger’s seat.  Shepard got behind the wheel gingerly and hunted around the console for the ignition.

 

“Left side, babe.  Not like usual.”

 

“Random…” he mumbled while he put in the clutch and switched on the car.  

 

“Not really, if you think about it,” Kaidan said, putting on his sunglasses.  “They used to have to run to the cars before getting in them and racing back in the day, and it was faster to have it on the left.”  He rolled down the window and stuck his hand out.  “Just be careful backing up and give it a little gas when you’re coming out of a corner.  Easy, right?”  

 

Shepard quirked an eyebrow at him and backed out of the space.

 

“If you say so.  I’m excited and terrified all at once.  What if I do something to it?”  He put it into gear and eased forward.

 

“Let me worry about that.  Seriously.  Have a little fun; it’s your birthday.  Find an open stretch and open her up, see what she can do.”

 

Shepard shifted it into first gear and gingerly tapped the gas pedal.  

 

“Jesus, Shepard, you drive like my grandmother.  Punch it.”

 

“You’re evil.”

 

“No, I’m _fun_. Play a little, huh?”

 

“If you insist…” Shepard slid his own sunglasses on and glanced over at the other man before shifting into a higher gear.  The engine purred and he felt himself pushed back into the seat a little as the car leapt forward.

  
“Now _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about…” Kaidan laughed, resting his hand comfortably on Shepard’s thigh.  He gave it a quick squeeze, then shifted again.  This was turning out to be one of the better birthdays he’d ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
